


we got our fairytale

by sterydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, Prompt Fill, just a tiny ficlet, set after S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterydia/pseuds/sterydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things that Braeden loved the most about Derek was that he was the biggest bookworm that she had ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got our fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> written for [emeraldarrows](http://emeraldarrows.livejournal.com) on livejournal, for the prompt of _reading a book together_. i just thought i would post it here.
> 
> unbeta'd and super short.

After Braeden and Malia caught Corinne for good, Braeden decided that she wanted a break. The Desert Wolf had been her main focus for so long, she’d lost her job with the Marshal service because of her. Now, she could take a break. When Derek suggested the two of them living in Beacon Hills, she didn’t argue. She liked Beacon Hills and the pack. She loved Derek. She could make it work.

The idea of being in a relationship was entirely new to her, and she knew all about Derek’s past. Paige, Kate, Jennifer. He told her she was the first stable thing that he had, and she believed him. Things felt different when they weren’t on the road; they fell into some sort of comfortable domestic thing that should have been weird but wasn’t. She supposed after seeing him die and then turn into a wolf, things couldn’t get any weirder.

So she bought a few things for the loft, including a locker for her guns so they weren’t just laying around on the tables. Derek taught her how to cook, sharing some of the recipes that his mother had taught him growing up. They went to Lowes and bought plants, arguing over different plants to go by the windows and the amount of light that they would need. All of her meager belongings that had been kept in a storage unit in Palo Alto found a place in Derek’s loft, that had quickly become _their_ loft.

One of the things that Braeden loved the most about Derek was that he was the biggest bookworm that she had ever met. The bookshelf was overflowing, and if there was a flat service there was a good chance that Derek had a book on it, bookmarks made from scraps of paper and playing cards and even a few straw wrappers sticking out of them. Braeden was pretty sure that some of the books weren’t even in English.

Things had been quiet in town, the most stressful thing going on was Scott and the others preparing for the end of their senior year. It almost made Braeden wish for something to go wrong, things were so calm. She grabbed a shower after dinner, pulling on one of Derek’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts. They’d finally gotten air conditioning installed and working in the loft before it really started getting hot, but Braeden still cracked a window to let the sticky night air in, piling her hair up on top of her head with a clip. Derek was reclined in their bed, having stolen all of the pillows to prop himself up on, a book open in his lap. His glasses had slid down on his nose and he was so into the book that he didn’t even look up when Braeden crawled onto the bed, propping her head up on his shoulder. It was only when she pushed his glasses back up that he blinked and looked up at her.

“Must be a good one. What is it this time?” She asked, trying to tip the book up to see the cover.

He hesitated. “Um…”

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed the book up until she got a glimpse of the cover. _Grimm’s Fairy Tales_. It was an interesting choice, but not something that completely surprised her. Derek, however, looked a little embarrassed that he was sitting there reading fairytales.

“My mom used to read this to me and Laura when we were little. Cora was always asleep by story time.” He explained. Braeden smiled, she always loved hearing the good stuff about his family, even if it was a rare occurrence.

“These are supposed to be the scarier versions of the happy little Disney stories, right?” She asked, tilting the book back down to look at the words on the page.

Derek smirked. “Something like that.”

“Can I read some of it with you?” She asked. Bedtime stories weren’t something that she and her parents had done. But it wasn’t the first time that she and Derek had curled up together to read books. She usually countered with having him help her clean her gun collection. It was an even trade, in her opinion.

“Sure,” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer. “But if you judge me for the fact that we’ll be reading Red Riding Hood, I’ll get Lydia’s copy of _Remains of Old Latin_.”

Braeden grinned, biting back every comment that she had about the big bad wolf, instead tucking her head beneath his chin. Derek propped the book up on his leg for both of them to be able to see, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

“So domestic,” She mumbled under her breath with a smile, knowing that his werewolf hearing picked up on it.

They fell silent after that, the only sound in the loft the sound of pages turning.


End file.
